Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal, a system, a communication method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a communication program.
Background Art
Recently, videoconference systems for allowing a user to communicate with a counterpart at a remotely-located site via the Internet have been widely used. Since the videoconference systems allow the user to have conversation while watching a face of the counterpart, the user feels as he or she were having a face-to-face conversation with the counterpart locally.
It has become difficult to allocate industrial physicians to all offices from a viewpoint of labor cost. To cope with this issue, some industrial physicians use the videoconference systems to examine a patient at a remotely-located site.